Polynucleotide sequencing is a fundamental technology in molecular biology and life sciences in general. Dideoxy sequencing (Sanger et al., 1997, Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 74:5463) involves the generation of four populations of single-stranded DNA fragments, having one defined terminus and one variable terminus. Dideoxy sequencing is an enzymatic chain termination method in which four base specific sets of DNA fragments are formed by starting with a primer/template system, elongating the primer into the unknown DNA sequence area, thereby copying the template and synthesizing a complementary strand by a polymerase. In some embodiments, four separate reactions are terminated, each reaction being caused to terminate at a specific base (G, A, T or C) via incorporation of the appropriate chain terminating nucleotide. The four different sets of fragments are each separated on the basis of their length, such as on a high resolution polyacrylamide gel; each band on the gel corresponds colinearly to a specific nucleotide in the DNA sequence, thus identifying the positions in the sequence of the given nucleotide base. Capillary electrophoresis (CE) is another method used to separate single-stranded DNA sequencing fragments (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,527); each intensity peak on an electropherogram ideally corresponds colinearly to a specific nucleotide in the DNA sequence